The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Skyflier13
Summary: Ginny Weasley is struggling with magic, and after a marriage law is announced and she is paired with someone she once loathed, she finds her life turned upside down. Can she survive it or will she crumble to pieces?


**I don't own the Harry Potter series; those creds go to the amazing and talented J.K. Rowling**

Ginny Weasley was not amused by her brother's antics. "Go _away_ , Ron!" She huffed as he threw rock dust at her. "Ronald!" she groaned. It was going to take her years to get it out of her clothes.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he shrugged. Ginny took a moment's break to look at the castle before her. It had been almost completely destroyed from the Second Wizarding War and despite the three months that had passed, they were still having trouble clearing the school of its debris in time for the start of the next school year. They had only just began to remove it from the withins of Hogwarts.

She sighed as she took hold of a heavy rock and attempted to drag it to the almost finished rock pile.

"Here, let me help." Ginny heard a man's voice on the other rock's side, and felt some of the weight lift so they could roll it down.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, wiping sweat and grime from her forehead.

"You could've just used magic," he pointed out, not unkindly.

"Yeah, I suppose. I guess I'm still getting used to being seventeen," she squinted up at him through the light let past the stained glass windows, so she could smile at her since-childhood-love. He smiled back and turned to wave a set of pebbles into a new pile.

Truthfully, Ginny hadn't forgotten she could use magic anytime now: her issue was that magic no longer worked as well for her. Ever since Fred, Collin, Remus, Tonks, and so many others died by the hands of Death Eaters, she hadn't been able to cast a Bat-Bogey Hex like she could before the war. And hexes don't work the way the Patronus Charm does: you don't have to be particularly joyful or strong to cast it.

Maybe it was because with those people who had died, a piece of her had died with them?

She sighed. That sounded ridiculous, even to her. Thankfully she would be (provided Hogwarts opened on time), attending her seventh year with Hermione, so hopefully they would be able to figure out the cause of her problem. Until then, she'd have to deal with her strange set of mind.

"Gin, you have to stop dozing off," Ginny's eyes snapped back in focus and she took in the hand waving in front of her face.

"Sorry, 'Mione." She groaned and began to lift another rock.

Hermione immediately hurried to help her. Hermione was forcing herself to not use magic in day to day circumstances, as she felt she abused it the year before. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, out of the earshot of all the other helpers.

"I'm fine," Ginny responded just as quietly. "Three months have passed and I've spent time grieving. It's time to move on."

"Good," Hermione nodded and began to sweep some of the dust from the floor.

"How about you? And your parents?" She asked, holding the dustpan for her.

"I'm well, and so are my parents as far as I know. I've decided not to retrieve their memories, under the recommendation of St. Mungo's." Hermione sighed, running her hand through her frazzled brown hair. "They're doing fine without me, Gin," she sighed, visibly blinking rapidly. "And I can't take that joy away from them."

"Hermione..." Ginny murmured, standing to rest a soothing hand on her friend's arm. Tears erupted in the older girl's eyes, and Ginny took a moment to stand in shock before she engulfed her in a hug. She had never seen her best friend cry. "Oh, 'Mione, that's not true. They were probably more happy with you than they are now, without you, but restoring their muggle memories is much too dangerous for their well-being. They loved you, Hermione, and they would be so, so proud of you if they saw what you have accomplished."

Hermione sniffled and wiped the tear leaking down her cheek. "I hope you're right. I'm so sorry, Ginny, I know how much pain you're in and here you are comforting _me_."

Ginny shook her head. "You're not allowing yourself to realize the extent of the pain you're going through."

"It's time to leave." Hermione changing the subject, stepping back to look around as people disapparated in pairs. The spells against dis/apparating had been temporarily lifted to be more convenient.

She nodded. "Let's go. I know exactly what we're going to do when we get home."

"Oh no." Hermione groaned. Too late, Ginny had already grabbed Hermione's arm and disapparated to the Burrow.

* * *

"Hermone, you look amazing." Ginny grinned, eyeing her friend's outfit. She wore a deep red dress that ended just above her knees with a modest neckline, but with a very condensed waist. Her hair was up in a loose yet elegant bun with ringlets framing her face.

"So do you," Hermione grinned at her friend, who wore a curve-fitting gold dress that set off her hair and ended at her knees. Her hair was down in neat curls, and Ginny hadn't felt this pretty in a long time.

Plus, she really needed a drink. Though neither of them showed it, her relationship with Harry was a confusing mess. Were they even dating? Just thinking about it gave her a headache. And since Hermione clearly needed a drink, where else to go besides a world-reknowned muggle club, "Pot of Luck"?

* * *

"Another one? Really, mother?" Blaise sighed, running his hands through his barely there hair.

"Don't give me that tone, Blaise," Cassandra scolded. "If it weren't for these affairs, we wouldn't be living in such a beautiful home."

Blaise discreetly rolled his eyes, something Cassandra, of course, caught. "Excuse me, Blaise, if you don't like the way I do things, maybe you shouldn't live here anymore, hm?"

He sighed. "Mother, there are many ways to obtain wealth. You know I'm not a saint, but even I know that killing men isn't the most moral way to do so."

"If it's so simple, perhaps you should consider obtaining some yourself." Cassandra hissed, propping herself on the arm of her sofa while sipping a champagne flute.

"Mother, you're drunk. It has always loosened your tongue."

"I've had one glass of champagne."

"Four," he corrected. "Never could handle your alcohol very well."

"Blaise Zabini, I don't know if that was an insult-" Cassandra stood and the liquid sloshed dangerously.

"Mother." he said warningly, taking a cautionary step backward.

"I've had enough of you!" she spat, taking a few steps forward. "You and your endless complaints, your rants of what a digusting person I am when all you do is lounge around at home or bring home and shag random girls. You waste my money, then moan about my managing to get more, and I am sick of it!" the champagne sloshed and flew out of the cup. She cursed loudly. "Now look at what you've done. OUT Blaise Zabini I have had ENOUGH of you!"

"Fine." he said coldly, having gone through this routine multiple days.

"And I mean it this time! I really do!"

"Of course you do," he muttered under his breath and slid on a black jacket over a crisp white button-down.

"I do! Good-bye, you insufferable child!"

"Good-bye, Mother." And with that, he stepped outside into the rainy skies. It was time to visit his favorite club.

* * *

Ginny wouldn't say she went to clubs often; quite rarely, in fact. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying getting sloshed. "Hermione, I'm going to get another drink, okay?"

Hermione, who couldn't take her alcohol all too well, nodded and contiued dancing along the floor. Her own relationship with Ron was ridiculously complicated, and it was nice to see her let go for a little.

Ginny sighed and took a seat at the bar.

 _All you want, all you need, I could be your anything_

She chortled. What I need is is a nice bubbly. She beckoned the bartender over to her. "You're cute," she giggled.

"So I've been told," he winked at her. "What can I get you?"

 _Tell me girl what you need_

"Glass of bubbly, please."

"You got it," he flashed a toothy white smile at her and after a few moments handed her the drink.

"Thanks," she slid a few muggle dollars toward the bartender.

"So I haven't seen you around here much before. What's your name?" He asked, seating himself in front of her.

 _Honest eyes, no disguise, you know where I'll be tonight_

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley. You?" She asked, sloshing her bubbly around in the narrow glass. She was starting to feel dizzy: maybe she too can't handle her alcohol that well.

"Lucas Winderlow. You from this part of town?" He asked leaning closer towards her.

"No, I live by Little Whinging. Could I have another bubbly please?"

"Sure," he grins at her, taking her glass and refilling it to the brim. She quickly downed it and handed it back to him. Oh it felt good for all her problems to disappear.

 _Tell me girl what you need_

 _"_ So tell me," he said softly. "Are you a virgin?"

"No," she giggled just as softly.

"Come outside with me," he encouraged. "It'll be great."

"No I really don't think I should," Ginny said honestly flattered by his interest in her.

"Come, you won't regret it," he insisted, placing his hand on her shoulder and tugging not so gently.

"No, she said firmly, trying to wriggle away, but his grip was like steel.

He pulled on her harder, managing to yank her upwards. "Mate, you better leave her alone."

Ginny looked up in an attempt to find the mysterious voice that was rescuing her. "Help me," she pleaded with the mystery.

"Why should I?" Lucas asked, clamping his hand over her mouth. "She was stupid enough to get this drink. Hey, I'll let you get some of her if you let me have my way."

"No," the new man spat, grabbing her other arm with a stronger grip and twisting her to force Lucas to let go of her.

Lucas glared at him but relented and went behind the bar and disappeared into a closed off area. "What do you think you're doing?" The new man spat. "You know how many perverts there are in this world? Or what he would've done to you?"

Ginny squinted at the person in front of her, trying to make out his features and put a name to him. "Blaise?" She murmured before she collapsed.

 **Hey guys! I know this is a short chapter, but it's really just a filler (although the next chapter probably will be too). I also know that this definitely isn't the best of my writing but I kind of rushed this chapter because I want to get those boring fillers over, you know? I'll probably come back to this chapter someday and edit it. Also, in case you're worried about how OOC Ginny is (and Blaise is a little too) yeah I know the Ginny we know probably wouldn't get sloshed but she's under a lot of pain and she doesn't fully understand the impact it's having on her *hint hint***

 **Anyway, there's a solid chance that I won't update for the next week (or two) because I have quarterlies but soon after will be summer vacation (THANK GOD OMFG I'M SO EXCITED ALL I WANT TO DO IS DO NOTHING).**

 **If I get a few reviews though I'm sure I'll update a lot faster (hacking cough) anyway thanks for reading and see you soon!**

 **~Darya**


End file.
